The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The efficient retrieval and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system in a manner that is easy to understand has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems.
The growing popularity of cloud computing and software as a service (“SaaS”) has led to the development of software platforms for businesses and other enterprises that provide more advanced cloud-based products and services, in addition to simple data storage and management requirements. Salesforce.com inc., of San Francisco, Calif., offers a number of customer relationship management (“CRM”) products and services that are cloud-based solutions upon which relevant applications can be launched and/or built for any business or enterprise, and can be integrated with the data storage and management services of a multi-tenant database system.
For example, the Salesforce1 platform is used for the development and deployment of mobile enterprise applications. The Salesforce1™ platform is built on a core integrated development environment (“IDE”) called Force.com™, which is a set of tools and services for creating and launching employee-facing applications that are both mobile and social. The Force.com platform includes a number of standard applications, which may be extended by customization, or custom applications may be created. The Force.com platform also includes access to a store for applications called the AppExchange, which is similar to the iTunes™ App Store, but for business applications.
A feature of the Salesforce CRM software is the ability for CRM users to have real-time access to CRM data, organized into logical objects for the enterprise, such as Leads, Accounts, Opportunities, Contacts, etc., for a sales organization. However, while users have access to lots of CRM data, it would be desirable to have a real-time tool for users to visualize and track their own performance in securing sales, for example. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a tool that allows users to monitor certain metrics in an interesting and engaging manner.